The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A friction material for a dry clutch, in case of performing a high speed rotation at more than a constant speed, is burnt and ground and thereby burst phenomenon of the clutch losing a friction characteristic may occur.
That is, in case of forcibly performing a high speed driving at a state with a low gear engaged, there may occur the burst phenomenon while the clutch operates a high speed rotation.
Accordingly, although a control for maintaining the rotation number of the clutch within a constant range by a shifting pattern is performed so that the burst phenomenon of the clutch is not caused, there occurs the case that does not correspond the rotation number of the engine to a ratio of an upper gear due to a gear shifting problem of the upper gear and the like; and in this case, the gear is released into neutral to thereby escape the burst circumstance of the clutch.
However, we have discovered that there is the problem that in the case that the vehicle enters into a low friction road, under the circumstance that a wheel-lock occurs by the phenomenon that a friction force of the road surface instantaneously lowers, if the rotation number of the wheel rapidly increases as the vehicle escapes the low friction road and the friction force of the road surface rapidly increases, it may be difficult to perform such determination to thereby occur the burst phenomenon of the clutch.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.